Kings, Queens, and Pawns
by The-Lady-Undertaker
Summary: AU: The sons of the famed mystery solving duo, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, go undercover with the daughters of the infamous Jim Moriarty, to bring to light the biggest cover up of the century. Starring: Hamish Holmes and William Watson. Rated T for whatever my mind decides to throw up...


Prologue time!Not my first fanfiction in general, but my first Sherlock fic! Feel free to leave reviews! And flames help me make s'mores! R&R!

Enjoy!... Also! I can't English, so feel free to correct me at any time!

* * *

"So then why all the killing? Was it all just some kind of game?... It was... Just a game. Just a way to keep your mind occupied while you waited... But what

were you waiting for? The woman you were waiting for married someone else... She was your queen. And she married your brother. Resulting in your 'Phantom

of the Opera Complex"... She couldn't fall in love with someone when she was already in love with someone else... You figured that she couldn't possibly be

happy with you, so you let her go, even though you believed you loved her more than anyone else in the world. How could anyone else love her as much as

you did. You were the king, no one could love her as you loved her. But what you didn't figure out was that the man she fell in love with was your own brother.

And you hated them both for that. So you killed her, leaving your brother to suffer. But before you took her out of the picture, she had twin girls. But you didn't

know about them until you, being kinfolk, were notified when when one of the twins were put into the hospital. She was suffering from aortic stenosis, but little

brother couldn't afford the surgery. So you stepped in paid in full. You were the anonymous donor. But your brother knew who you were. But why would you

care? What would cause you to pay for it in full for someone you never even knew about?... Was it her? The little girl you saved in the hospital bed? I bet she

looks alot like her mother. The one that got away... Oh wow... On top of the 'Phantom of the Opera Complex', you have a 'Lolita' complex as well? By saving her,

you hoped that she would grow up, and into love with you. But you fell in love with her first. She was younger, prettier, and you would've hoped, more loyal

than her. But when you discovered that she was going to be no different than her mother, you threatened to kill her. But her father knew that he could do

nothing to keep you from hurting her, and her sister unless he do something for you in return. But what could you possibly want? Neither of them wanted you,

and you felt as if your brother betrayed you. The only answer? Manipulate him. Make him do what he would never do. Make him play your games. Force him to

kill, to steal, to completely give himself over...to you. He wan't your brother anymore... He was a toy, a pawn, and with him being the face of all the trouble you

created, you would never be to blame. No one would be able to call you out. All the blame would fall onto him... His daughters would be taken away, and he

would be left with the pain that he lost two of the people he loved most... But you didn't account for the fact that my father would end up right in the middle of

this whole mess. He has been the only one who has been able to figure out your story. I mean other than me of course... So now what are you gonna do?...

Sir, you have been found out. And as far as I've counted, you've been responsible for more murders, and thefts, and more criminal activity than I would have liked to acknowledge... Checkmate."

"..." He stood up and gave the young man a slow round of applause. "Well,well, well... Aren't you a bright one... Nearly as bright as your father." He began to

walk closer toward the young man.

"Nearly? I thought I did fairly well in figuring out your entire life story."

"Oh yes. Perfectly actually... But there is one little mistake you've made."

"And what might that be?" The older man took out a gun with a silencer attached.

"Sherlock Holmes would never have faced me... Alone..."


End file.
